


伍总很闲

by wsmd



Category: TF家族, 第二人生 | Second Life (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Relationships: Chen Sixu/Zhang Zhenyuan, Wu Yang/Zhang Zhuanyuan





	伍总很闲

深度发觉的老总伍扬，看起来闲云野鹤，平常有事没事就泡泡茶当当和事佬，最爱说的话是“没事可以我都行”。官方微博0关注，头像是一罐茶叶，发的都是严肃官方不食人间烟火的微博，说个“谢谢”都要加上一个高冷的句号。偶尔分享一下养生之道，完全不顾微博评论底下哭天喊地让他发自拍的他的那些个颜粉。简直酷毙了。

然而其实我们伍总还有一个微博小号，头像是他养的一只叫做查理的狗（这只狗曾经在众多员工的桌子上拉粑粑并且在走廊过道乃至电梯里乱窜把公司搞得鸡飞狗跳乌烟瘴气而被全公司通缉，从此以后伍扬就不敢带它来公司了），关注了一堆旗下艺人和职员的微博小号，每天热衷于看首页的大家整一些幺蛾子。

比如今天程以鑫连续转发了三条锦鲤，配字分别是“希望额头上的痘痘能早点消下去”、“达西能不能不要再偷吃我藏起来的零食了”、“三儿快点谈恋爱这样他就不会看恐怖片吓得睡不着觉半夜打我电话了”。

比如宋玄在疯狂转发抽奖，一口气十几条，什么清空购物车、送苹果X、支付宝打五千块……伍扬越看越觉得心惊，歌王已经穷得沦落到这种地步了吗？？深度发觉是不是药丸了？？？

比如达夏在欣赏他的站子给他拍的图，转发居然还自觉地带上了#达夏#的话题。伍扬一看那站子的名字，哟，这不是宋玄偷偷开的吗，还专门花钱雇人拍照修图，最近一次活动的图还是伍贺修的呢。啧啧啧，怪不得要转发抽奖。

比如Tina又在嗑脆皮鸭文学，主角居然还是伍贺和敖三。伍扬不小心点开链接开头就是激烈的那啥剧情，老年人面对这样的刺激心里承受能力不太好，于是退出来分享了一篇校园纯爱的夏娜同人给她，深藏功与名。

比如陶桃又在微博里明嘲暗讽简亓，简亓在下面评论用了一连串卖萌的表情，言语间完全没有平常那副不近人情的笑面虎的形象，就是个粘女朋友的普通小男人。伍扬看得鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，心想现在的年轻人果然还是不够稳重。

比如陶醉分享音乐《一人我饮酒醉》，配图是宋玄的表情包。宋玄在评论区气愤地说要找陶醉battle，还打了三个感叹号表示他的愤怒，陶醉的回复还是一张他的表情包。伍扬默默地把那两张表情包都保存了下来。

当然伍总在小号是会发很日常的微博的，像什么“小贺今天又不回家吃饭一个人好寂寞啊”、“我觉得今天食堂的饭又难吃了厨师得扣工资”、“保洁阿姨好辛苦我帮她扫厕所她为什么不愿意”之类的。

伍扬微博小号的特别关注是“央视新闻”“今日说法”“人民日报”等等，同时身为深度发觉老板的伍总自然也懂得掌握圈内风向，他还关注了一些诸如“程宋双人站”“夏玄资源博”之类的娱乐博主。

有一天他发现了一个神奇的账号，叫做“深度发觉扒皮专用”。

顶着深度发觉的大名招摇，不仅充了会员还申请了认证，伍扬觉得这位朋友勇气可嘉，又忍不住点进去看，他清清白白就算有黑料也被他压下来的公司还能有什么好扒皮的——

@深度发觉扒皮专用：深度发觉伍总，一个靠着扫厕所喝茶化妆成就了艺人的音乐梦想的男人

@深度发觉扒皮专用：程以鑫疑似整容？？原来是伍扬给他化了个妆，简直惨不忍睹。请问程以鑫到底做错了什么伍扬你要这么对他？

@深度发觉扒皮专用：震惊！深度发觉老总伍扬竟然有这种癖好？！[链接：化妆品测评之伍总特别版]

@深度发觉扒皮专用：伍扬今天又在深度发觉发茶叶了，还亲自送到每个部门，大家都苦不堪言  
他能不能清醒一点？？？不是每个人都像他一样热爱老年人的养生方式的好吗？？？

……

……这到底是在扒皮他公司还是在扒皮他？看内容好像还是自己公司的人，居然还敢直呼他的大名，胆子倒是不小嘛。

伍扬觉得有趣，便点了个关注，随手放到“特别关注”的分组里。

而另一边一个伍扬不在的内部群里已经炸开了锅——

加减乘除心：卧槽伍总关注了那个扒皮号！！！

-7：哪个扒皮号？经常尬黑你的那个？

加减乘除心：不是，就是那个“深度发觉扒皮专用”，基本上每一条都写伍总的那个

再吃馒头和冰淇淋我就是猪！：什么鬼？？伍总微博不是0关注吗？？？

众人皆醒我独醉：……你该不会不知道伍总小号吧？叫“清洁工小炸”的那个，你去你小号粉丝列表里翻翻，说不定他还关注你了呢

请不要再把我的名字打成大虾了：说起来这个扒皮专用到底是谁啊？伍总的事他那么清楚，就差没把伍总内裤什么颜色写出来了

众人皆醉我独醒：不知道啊，我也超级好奇

桃：不会是太子爷吧？

三贺is rio：不是我哥，他忙着谈恋爱，哪有时间扒他爸

再吃馒头和冰淇淋我就是猪！：真的关注我了……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊我小号发的东西他看到了怎么办啊？！！

请不要再把我的名字打成大虾了：你怕啥，你见不得人的东西我见多了

-7：？达夏，你和宋玄？

桃：宋玄？？？解释一下？？？你和大虾怎么回事？？

请不要再把我的名字打成大虾了：是达夏！不是大虾！

加减乘除心：大虾我劝你这个时候不要说话比较好

众人皆醒我独醉：+1，你看宋玄都装死了

夏玄is rio：上个厕所回来感觉错过了全世界？？果断改名字了

伍扬心情有点复杂。

中午那个“深度发觉扒皮专用”又更新了——

@深度发觉扒皮专用：我怀疑伍扬是个死给。

这条微博发出去的五分钟后就被删除了，可是偏偏被伍扬看见了。

他实在好奇，于是让技术部的人通过一些非正常手段查了这个账号皮下到底是谁。

不看不知道，世界真奇妙。这个“深度发觉扒皮专用”居然是张专员。

那人明明早上还跟他在办公室里弹吉他唱摇滚眉来眼去好好的，怎么翻脸就不认人了？不就摸了一下手吗？伍总很委屈，五秒都不到呢。

伍扬又登上微博，提示有新的粉丝，伍扬奇怪谁会关注他这个小号，一看那个紫色丝巾的头像有点眼熟，这不是……深度发觉扒皮专用？？？

居然还特么回关了自己，这简直是赤裸裸的挑衅！伍总气呼呼，觉得下次见面一定要give张专员some colour see see，让张专员知道他伍扬不是好惹的，起码不止摸手这么简单！

微信上伍贺发来消息：“爸，今天晚上那谁约我，晚饭不用等我了。”

冷冷清清凄凄惨惨戚戚。伍扬在心里为自己点播了一首《小白菜》，又悲凉地发微博。

“小贺今天回家吃饭了吗？没有。孤寡老人真的好可怜。”

没过多久就收到了一条评论：“关爱孤寡老人顺便为民除害，那我就委屈一下我自己，晚上一起吃饭吧。”

来自——

深度发觉扒皮专用。


End file.
